creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlueHero45
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Recknagelpublicdomain.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 09:05, October 16, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:28, October 17, 2015 (UTC) SoPretentious 09:26, October 18, 2015 (UTC) SoPretentious 09:28, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Please don't blank messages from your talk page as it serves as a public record. Onto the story, while I did enjoy the Lovecraft-inspired feel of the story, there were quite a lot of issues in the story. Sentence fragments: "A deplorable man who made the lives of everyone around him miserable.", "Spending the dwindling family coffers on occult artifacts and our reputation on the eccentric ."(space not needed), etc. Wording issues: "Yet because of my grandfather, all am (sic) left with is a decaying estate and near empty coffers.", "I felt my night terrors must of (must have) moved me out of my bed", "...I assured him am myself again.". Tense swapping issues: "The dreams did not stop, but grow (grew) worse.", "That I grow (grew) agitated and tried to leave in a hurry.", "I will not give the names of who I conspire(d) with for such a task" Punctuation issues: "With my parents(') untimely death", "When I awoke from this dream I saw the concern on my old friend(')s face." Capitalization issues: starting the story, you do not capitalize grandfather, but the last few paragraphs it is capitalized. Both can be correct, but you need to be uniform. Words like "The Silence" and "The Switch" really should only be capitalized if more emphasis and focus is being placed on them. Story issues: The latter half of the story feels rushed and I think the dream scenes could be more fleshed out to build up how horrible the concept of switching places with a corpse is. I hope this helps you out some, let me know if there's anything else I can do. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:36, October 18, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:22, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 16:04, November 21, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:26, July 18, 2017 (UTC)